


Star and Sky

by Lost_Stories



Category: BADDY - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Cool and Princess are in love, F/F, F/M, Gen, I guess it's kind of a fix-it, M/M, Semi-Canon Compliant, but also not really, but really its not very present, implied characterdeath, this is the best ship in the entire thing fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: Her face was kind, soft, and the worried frown on her features made him feel bad for even worrying her, for causing any trouble at all. Unable to look away, he just stared at her...An exploration of Cool's feelings throughout BADDY.





	Star and Sky

_Cool._ The name still tasted strange in his mouth, like it didn’t belong there. It didn’t, of course, but Baddy had an (appropriately) bad taste in naming. Sweetheart seemed to attribute it to a bitter sense of humour, a wish to be exactly what they had told all of them not to be. He sighed and looked up, or down, at the earth. How he missed his home. One wrong step, and here you were. He knew this wasn’t how it had been meant to be – the earth was a good place. No more war, no more famine… it was well meant. But Baddy had been right, they had no freedom. No freedom to make mistakes, to grow, just a set of rules that ordered their lives. And boring lives they had been, before Baddy’s _wonderful_ idea of an uprising.

He had tried to fit in, tried to be good – like his little brother. It had never seemed particularly hard for Pocky to be exactly what he was meant to be. Something inside him was just so intensely, inherently good – he could hardly do any different. Not like Cool, who had been fascinated by the very idea of smoking a cigarette and got grounded for a week for the thought alone. He wondered if Pocky remembered him – his baby brother had barely been seven when he was banished after all. He wondered if any of them remembered him. Or if, as Sweetheart so sardonically said, they just ceased to exist the moment they were sent to the moon. It wasn’t that the moon was an unpleasant place to be, per se.  They had a lot of fun here, lot of rowdy ‘criminals’ that they were. Cool was very fond of his friends, really he was, but sometimes he couldn’t quite stave of the melancholy feeling he got whenever he looked up to the sky and saw the glittering lights of the earth in the distance.

He had been barely fifteen, when his mischievous friend had had the idea to rise up against the Queen and demand more freedom, more choice. Sweetheart had been all for it, excited at the prospect of being allowed to go against the rules. Not that they ever did anything different.  Rules rolled off Sweetheart like water of a duck’s back. Thinking deeply, Cool realised he couldn’t remember what Sweetheart’s name had been, before. They had always been ‘Sweetheart’ in his head – he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Baddy call them anything else. Maybe that was where the silly names had come from. To be quite honest he wasn’t sure that Baddy had ever had an idea in his brain that Sweetheart hadn’t put there.

 

~

 

They landed on earth, and Cool took a deep, deep breath. He hadn’t realised how much he missed the scent of unpolluted air, that hadn’t been affected by the stink of machines or cigarettes. He still liked smoking, and he sure wasn’t going to stop, but he appreciated that here he could smell the flowers, smell the air itself. Smell home. Getting shot was… not part of the plan, but then Hot had never been known for his intelligence (he wasn’t named _Brains_ after all). Running away, he wondered if coming down was really worth all this trouble, when he ran straight into _her._

Her face was kind, soft, and the worried frown on her features made him feel bad for even worrying her, for causing any trouble at all. Unable to look away, he just _stared_ at her. Unafraid, she stepped closer. So unlike his baby brother, who hid behind that police woman and had fainted in confusion upon seeing Baddy and Sweetheart kiss (come now, it really wasn’t _that_ shocking). Automatically, he stepped back, unwilling to touch her, to taint such a pure creature with his bad tendencies. It didn’t help, she stepped right over and wrapped a bandage around his arm while he stared at her, dumbfounded. When she smiled, his whole world lit up, and he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt he would never, ever, let anything bad happen to this angel.

 

~

 

Heart beating out of his chest, he ran home. Spent an hour pacing up and down in front of Hot, trying to explain just exactly how this girl had been so special. He couldn’t make it clear of course, but he knew that no matter what, he needed to see her again. Needed to know her name.

Of course. _Of course,_ she was the princess. Any creature as good and beautiful and kind as she, how could he have thought she would be anything else? Completely at a loss, Cool wandered the streets. How could he ever approach a princess, how could he ever speak to her again. If he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her, how could he possibly dare to want to meet her again? He was bad, wasn’t he? What if he dragged her down with him?

But that smile. That smile that could light up the sun, as she tied her handkerchief around his wound. He would do anything at all to see that smile again. To feel the warmth of her simple care, even though everything about him screamed that he wasn’t like her. There had been no judgement in her face, only kindness, and a hint of curiosity. He remembered that feeling, of wanting to get to know the things he didn’t understand. He shouldn’t let her; it might lead her on the path it had led him on.

 

~

 

And then Pocky showed up. Pure, kind Pocky, who wanted suddenly to learn to be more like them. Cool, confused and upset, stayed far away from his little brother. How could _Pocky_ want to be bad… Pocky. Kind, good, sweet, soft Pocky. His pure little brother that had shown no recognition on his face when looking at him. He pretended that didn’t hurt. It seemed to delight Baddy, to corrupt Goody’s perfect little lieutenant, and Cool shuddered at the thought of what Baddy might want him to try with the princess.

When the ‘lessons’ started, she was there. In her beautiful evening gown with a kind smile on her face. And then she walked _right at him_ and danced with him. Lowered her eyes as though embarrassed when she tried to pay him. There wasn’t a hair on his head that even thought of taking that money. He pushed her hand away, but insistently it came back up, holding the money out to him. And then she _spoke,_ and the world stood still.

“Please,” she whispered “You were kind enough to indulge me with a dance.”

Mutely, he shook his head. Took her hand with the money in it and kissed her palm, before folding it closed and pressing it against her heart. He cleared his throat.

“No,” he said “if anything you gifted me a moment with you in my arms.”

The blush on her face might be the prettiest thing he ever saw in his life.

As the lessons continued around them, he pulled her away from the crowd of people, careful not to be seen. It wasn’t particularly hard. Baddy was too occupied with the girls and Sweetheart had turned their full focus on Pocky. When he tried to let go of her hand, she held it tighter. How was there anything else he could possibly do? He gently laid an arm around her as they walked, and she rested her head against his shoulder. Their feet took them on a walk through the sleeping city, until they ended up in a quiet, abandoned, overgrown corner of a park. He shrugged off his jacket and carefully spread it on the autumn leaves, unwilling to let her get her dress dirty. She sat, daintily and carefully, and for a moment all he could do was stare, until she reached out a hand to him and pulled him down to sit with her. With a soft, happy sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder again, and looked up at the sky. Silently, they sat there, watching the stars in the inky black sky. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke again.

“I don’t even know your name,” she said, amazement colouring her voice, “but it feels like I’ve known you my entire life. You won’t let me go, will you?”

“I’ll hold you all my life, if you let me,” he said softly, before he even realised he’d spoken. “And… my name. Well, why don’t you give me one, Princess?”

Her soft laugh sounded through the clearing, and his heart that had started hammering at his own thoughtless, rude, response settled once more.

“Name you?” She sat up and looked at him, eyes bright as she looked closely at his face. “Name you…” softer this time, as though she was thinking. Perhaps it had been a rude request, he thought, and he nearly opened his mouth to tell her what Baddy had named him when she spoke again.

“Sky. Is that an acceptable name? That’s where you came from, after all, and when I look at you I can see the entire night sky reflected in your eyes.”

It took him a good moment to find his voice, so he simply nodded. “It’s perfect,” he said, perhaps a little bit roughly over the slight lump in his throat, “but only if I get to call you my Star.”

The fact she hugged him so tight he could no longer breathe seemed answer enough.

 

~

 

The times they shared would forever be Cool’s, Sky’s, favourite memories. Whenever they could, they snuck away. Meeting in the strangest places, just to talk. He sure had never been in a relationship like this before. Every romantic (if you could even call them romantic) encounter he had had on the moon had been purely physical, no feelings involved. Those occasional nights with Hot were nice, but they meant nothing, and while he liked Sweetheart he would never presume he meant more to them than an occasional diversion. He had liked it that way. But with the Princess… his Star. She made him feel like he was flying, simply by being near her. They still hadn’t actually kissed – just sat together, talked, and hugged. He didn’t really need more, and he had a vague suspicion a kiss might still be a bit too much for his beautiful Star.

He was amazed by how easy it was to slip away. Baddy was completely occupied by his obsession with Goody, and Sweetheart was caught between actually seeming to like his little brother and their jealousy over Goody. Nobody really paid him any mind, and the Queen didn’t really seem to pay too much attention to her daughter either, focussed as she was on her rather rambunctious son, who seemed, Sky thought, rather prone to getting himself in trouble.

So he took Star to all of the places he had loved as a child, showed her around the parts of the city she had never gotten to see, and tried harder than ever before to be _good._ For her. But she didn’t want him to. One day, after they had fed some ducks and were walking home, she had turned to him, smoothed down his tense shoulders, and told him to just be himself. She would love him, regardless, she had said, whether he cursed or smoked or even kicked over a trashcan. While her examples were beautifully naïve and showed him just how good she really was, the tears sprung to his eyes. He had hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, and the tension had eased out of him.

 

~

 

And then the stupid robbery had happened, and Sky could see that this might all end up in one big horrible mess. When he heard Baddy and Sweetheart discuss getting back to the moon, he knew he had to get away. Sending _her_ a message, he had snuck off when the celebrations of the successful robbery started, and met Star in the dark, behind the palace. She was waiting for him with a large bag slung over her shoulder, holding out a coat to him that he could use as a disguise. He shrugged it on and took her hand. Walking away, he didn’t look back once. A loud bang, like a thunderclap, came from the city, and they started running. They had a whole world to explore, and they were together, what more could he possibly need?  

**Author's Note:**

> Fin
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
